


Égszakadás

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, First Love, Fluff, M/M, One True Pairing, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouyou a zuhogó esőben siet haza, amikor nem várt ismerősbe botlik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Égszakadás

**Author's Note:**

> Ha a srácok iskoláskoráról írok, nálam általában Rei a bénácska, önbizalomhiányos fiú, Ruru pedig a határozott, menő srác, de ez egyszer "megcseréltem" a szerepeket. Ez sült ki belőle. (:
> 
> A magyar nem az anyanyelvem. Béta: myvision4free.

Ömlött az eső, mintha csak dézsából öntenék. Az idő augusztushoz képest hűvös volt, mintha nem is nyár lenne - inkább emlékeztetett a késő őszi napokra. Az eget sötét felhők borították, melyen a nap sugarai képtelenek voltak áthatolni. Mintha csak szürkület lenne, pedig délután kettő óra volt.

Kouyou szorosabbra húzta magán a vékony pulóvert, amit viselt. Fázott. Ahogy végigsietett az utcán, az esőcseppek eláztatták a ruháját és a haját. Tudta, jó eséllyel be fog lázasodni, talán még kórházba is kerül, de nem is bánta volna, legalább kényelmes és meleg ágyban tölthetett volna néhány napot. Már nagyon elege volt abból, hogy iskola előtt és után is dolgoznia kell, ráadásul hiába, mert a pénzből, amit keres, a végén semmit sem lát. Nem, mintha olyan sok lenne a fizetése, de legalább - nézett le szomorúan az ütött-kopott sportcipőre a lábán -, tudna belőle venni magának néhány kényelmesebb és jobb minőségű lábbelit.

Gazdag családba született. Az apja befolyásos vállalatigazgató volt. Soha nem tudta, milyen a nélkülözés, egészen addig, míg egy évvel ezelőtt a férfi le nem lépett egy szőke amerikai szupermodellel. Nem akart se gyerektartást fizetni, se a vagyonán osztozni, így előhúzta azt a házassági szerződést, amit húsz éve íratott alá a feleségével: válás esetén ki-ki csak annyit vihet magával, amennyit ő maga keresett meg. Kouyou anyja azonban a főiskola óta nem dolgozott, így egyik napról a másikra az utcára került, és vele együtt a kamaszfiú is, akit egyszerűen kitagadott az apja, hogy ne kelljen többé foglalkoznia vele.

Amikor a barátai tudomást szereztek róla, hogy mi történt, magára hagyták a bajban. Többé nem barátkoztak vele, így vált világossá számára, hogy csupán a pénze és a státusza miatt akartak hozzá közel férkőzni ezek a fiúk és lányok, nem őt magát, az embert kedvelték. A barátnője is szakított vele, igaz, azt annyira nem is bánta, mert csupán „alibi csaj” volt, aki abban segített, hogy könnyebben eltitkolhassa az ismerősök és a családja előtt, hogy a saját neméhez vonzódik. Az ő köreikben a homoszexualitás nem vette ki jól magát.

Néhány héttel apja távozása után rájött, ha meg akarnak élni valamiből, neki is, akárcsak anyjának, dolgoznia kell. Mivel még diák volt, nyomorúságos órabért kapott, de elvállalt mindent, amit csak lehetett. Nem volt a munkához szokva, de összeszorította a fogát: a szükség nagy úr. Ám ami kevéske pénzt megkeresett, azt mind elvitte a lakbér, a rezsi, az iskolai költségek és az élelmiszer, nem jutott belőle sem a hobbijaira, de arra sem, hogy randira hívjon egy helyes srácot. Még bérletet sem vett, inkább kilométereket gyalogolt az iskola, az otthona és a munkahelyei között.

Amint ezen merengett, hirtelen nekiütközött egy alaknak.

\- Izé… bocsánat - motyogta, és gyorsan meghajolt.

\- Takashima-san? - hallott meg egy ismerősen mély hangot. Felnézve látta, hogy akibe belebotlott, az nem más volt, mint Suzuki Akira, az évfolyam másik osztályából. Soha nem beszélt még vele, de tudta, kicsoda, hiszen a fiú egy szövetdarabot hordott az arca körül, ami eltakarta az orrát, és amiről még a más iskolába járó fiúk is megismerték. Volt, aki bugrisnak, volt, aki menőnek, és olyan is akadt, aki buzisnak tartotta az „orrkendőt”, ami nélkül Akira egy lépést sem volt hajlandó tenni, állítólag még a testnevelés órák utáni zuhanyozáskor sem vette le.

\- Suzuki-san… szervusz - motyogta kissé esetlenül Kouyou. A fiú rámosolygott, majd ahogy végignézett rajta, elsötétült a tekintete.

\- Te jó ég, te csurom víz vagy! Nem hoztál magaddal esernyőt? - kérdezte aggódva, és berántotta Kouyou-t saját esernyője alá, bár már mindegy volt: a fiú így is, úgy is bőrig ázott. - Messze laksz innen?

\- Nem annyira - hazudta Kouyou.

\- Figyelj, itt lakom egy saroknyira, gyere fel hozzánk, adok száraz ruhát meg egy esernyőt, és a hajadat is megszáríthatod - ajánlotta fel a fiú. Kouyou most vette csak észre, hogy a haja, ami reggel még határozottan világosbarna volt, most élénkszőke színben pompázott. Biztosan most jöhetett a fiú a fodrásztól.

\- Nem akarok zavarni - motyogta Kouyou, de Akira erre felnevetett.

\- Dehogy zavarsz! Figyelj, ha így mész haza, a végén még megfázol - mondta. Kouyou tudta, hogy a fiúnak igaza van, így vonakodva ugyan, de végül elfogadta a meghívást.

Akira valóban nem lakott messze, csupán néhány lépést kellett megtenniük a következő sarokig, ahol jobbra fordult, és megállt az első ház kapujában, hogy beüsse a kapukódot. Beengedte maga előtt Kouyou-t, majd összecsukta az esernyőjét, és ő is követte a fiút az épületbe. A lakóház régi volt, a falairól itt-ott omladozott a vakolat, a liftnek még csak digitális kijelzője sem volt, a postaládák annyira régiek, hogy a fém szanaszét karcolódott rajtuk. A negyedik emeletre mentek, ahol a lifthez legközelebbi ajtó felé terelte őt Akira. Némi keresgélés után előhúzott a zsebéből egy kulcscsomót, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Megint csak előre engedte a másik fiút.

\- Megjöttem! - kiabált be a lakásba Akira, miközben az esernyőt félretette az egyik sarokba, ahol egy tálcára csöpöghetett róla a víz, és levette a cipőjét. Kouyou kissé sután követte a példáját.

\- Üdv itthon! - kiáltott vissza neki egy kedves női hang.

\- Gyere csak beljebb, én addig hozok egy törölközőt! - fordult Kouyou felé Akira, majd sietős léptekkel elindult a lakás belseje, vélhetően a fürdőszoba felé.

Kouyou kissé tanácstalanul lépett beljebb, miután megszabadult lábbelijétől. Akiráék lakása nem volt nagy, és látszott, hogy őket sem veti fel a pénz, ám ízlésesen volt berendezve és a padlóról enni lehetett volna. Kouyou akaratlanul is elmosolyodott. Ekkor az egyik ajtó mögül fiatal nő tűnt elő melegítőben és kötényben, a haja lófarokba fogva. Minden bizonnyal Akira anyukája lehetett. Először meglepve pislogott az előtérben ácsorgó ismeretlen fiúra, majd szélesen elmosolyodott.

\- Szia! Te Akira egyik barátja vagy?

\- Öhm… Jó napot, asszonyom - motyogta zavartan a fiú és mélyen meghajolt. - Én… Suzuki-san évfolyamtársa vagyok az iskolában. Takashima Kouyou.

\- Értem. Én Suzuki Mariko vagyok, Akira anyukája - viszonozta a meghajlást a nő. - Csak nem eláztál? Gyere, gyere csak beljebb gyorsan és szárítkozz meg, mielőtt megfáznál!

Akira ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy visszatérjen a helyiségbe, kezében egy nagy fürdőlepedővel és két kisebb törölközővel. Előbb nyomott egy puszit édesanyja arcára, mielőtt Kouyou-hoz fordult volna.

\- Tessék, töröld meg magad! - nyújtotta neki a törölközőket.

\- Szerintem a legjobb lenne, ha vennél egy zuhanyt és rendesen megszárítkoznál utána - vetette közbe Akira anyukája. - Fiam, mutasd meg Takashima-kunnak, hogy merre van a fürdőszoba!

\- De én igazán nem akarok zavarni - szabadkozott Kouyou, ám láthatóan süket fülekre talált, Akira átkarolta a vállát és a fürdőszoba felé terelte.

\- Tessék, használd csak a tusfürdőmet és a samponomat, ott vannak a kád mellett, a polcon - mondta, és kinyitotta az ajtót Kouyou-nak. - Ha fürödni is szeretnél, nyugodtan engedd csak tele a kádat, a víz, ami a csapból jön, tűzforró, nem kell várni, hogy felmelegedjen.

\- Izé… köszönöm - habogta kissé esetlenül.

\- Amíg fürdesz, keresek neked tiszta ruhát, azt hiszem, rád fognak menni a gönceim, csak a nadrág lesz kicsit rövid - mosolygott Akira.

\- Nagyon rendes vagy, Suzuki-san - pirult el Kouyou. Akira mosolya ugyanis - ezt csak most vette észre -, szívdöglesztő volt. Jó, persze korábban is megnézte már magának párszor Suzukit. A fiú menő srác volt, hihetetlenül formás fenékkel és vádlikkal, talán kicsit átlagos arccal, ám átlag feletti stílusérzékkel. Kouyou nem dobta volna ki az ágyából, az egyszer biztos.

\- Szólíts csak a keresztnevemen nyugodtan, ha gondolod és nem zavar a közvetlen hangnem - húzódott még szélesebbre Akira vigyora.

\- Rendben… Akira-kun - bólintott Kouyou.

A zuhany jólesett a testének, kellemesen átmelegítette áthűlt tagjait. Mikor végzett, kissé pironkodva nyitotta ki az ajtót és kukucskált ki rajta. Legnagyobb meglepetésére Akira ott állt, kezében tiszta ruhákkal.

\- Tessék, ezeket vedd fel nyugodtan, frissen mosottak - nyújtotta Kouyou felé, aki az ajtóval takarva meztelen testét átvette tőle a ruhadarabokat. - Az alsógatya pedig teljesen új, még nem volt rajtam, de az is ki lett mosva.

\- Köszönöm - eresztett meg Kouyou is egy aprócska mosolyt, majd becsukta a fürdőszoba ajtaját és gyorsan felöltözött. Mikor végzett, újra kinyitotta az ajtót és Akira még mindig ott állt, várta őt.

\- Gyere, kész van a vacsora, egyél velünk!

\- Na de… nem azért jöttem és nem akarok zavarni - emelte maga elé a kezeit Kouyou, mire a másik fiú legyintett egyet.

\- Ugyan már, anyu még a végén megsértődik! Már megterített neked.

\- Hát jó - motyogta Kouyou bizonytalanul, és követte Akirát a konyhába, ahol az asztalt három felnőtt ülte körbe, miközben a fiú anyukája a tűzhelynél serénykedett. A fiú gyorsan meghajolt és bemutatkozott az ismeretleneknek, és jó japán módjára négyszer is elnézést kért a zavarásért, mielőtt alaposabban megnézte volna magának a felnőtteket. Egyikük egy fiatal nő volt, alig néhány évvel lehetett náluk idősebb, míg a másik kettő öreg, bizonyára Akira nagyapja és nagymamája.

\- Aki-chan, nem is mondtad, hogy ma vendéget vársz - mondta a fiatal nő, mire a fiú morcosan nézett rá, miközben lehuppant az egyik székre.

\- Ezerszer elmondtam, hogy ne hívj így!

\- Ugyan már, öcsi, ne vágj ilyen savanyú fejet - nevetett a nő, és játékosan belecsípett Akira orcájába, úgy, ahogy a kisbabáékba szokás. Szóval ő volt a fiú nővére, vonta le magában a következtetést Kouyou.

\- Én pedig már ezerszer megmondtam neked, Akira fiam, hogy nem akarom azt a kendőt az arcodon látni a vacsoraasztalnál! - szólt rá unokájára az öregember szigorú hangon, mire a fiú kissé összehúzta magát és kelletlenül levette az orrkötőjét. Kouyou csodálkozva nézte meg magának a fiú arcát, amit még soha nem látott fedetlenül. Semmi különleges nem volt benne, neki is volt egy orra, mint másoknak, ami nem volt sem kicsi, sem nagy, sem sebhelyes, sem bibircsókokkal tarkított, hiába is pletykáltak ilyesmiről iskolatársaik.

\- Foglalj helyet, Takashima-kun - mutatott az egyik székre Akira anyukája, és mire Kouyou lenyomta a fenekét, már előtte is volt egy tányér tele frissen főzött levessel.

Miszó. Filléres étel, nem valami nagy szám, Kouyou nem is szerette különösebben. Ám szeretettel készült, és Akira édesanyja örömmel osztotta meg a fiúval, még így is, hogy váratlan vendégként érkezett vacsorára. Kouyou-t átmelegítette a leves, nem csak az átfagyott tagjait, hanem a szívét is. Szinte pillanatok alatt tüntette el a tányérból, kiérdemelve egy széles mosolyt az asztalnál ülőktől, akik nem is sejthették, hogy az utóbbi időben a fiú mennyire magányosnak érezte magát, és most ez az egyszerű kis leves milyen nagy boldogságot jelentett neki.

A vacsora után az egész család az asztalnál maradt és beszélgetni kezdtek. Kouyou-t is bevonták a diskurzusba, így ő sem unatkozott. Akira anyukája a munkájáról mesélt, fodrász volt, és nehezményezte, hogy ennek ellenére a fia mással vágatja és festeti a haját. Beszélt a vendégekről és a munkatársairól, és amikor befejezte, Kouyou-nak akaratlanul is kicsúszott a kérdés a száján:

\- És az apukád, Akira-kun? Ő ennyire sokáig dolgozik?

\- Fogalmam sincs, mit csinál éppen, és nem is érdekel - morogta a fiú. - Remélem, már rég megdöglött az a szemétláda!

Akira nagyapja erre dühösen lecsapta az evőpálcikáját.

\- Fiam, mégis hogy beszélsz! Viselkedj!

\- Nem érdekel - vont vállat a fiú, majd anélkül, hogy engedélyt kért volna, felállt az asztaltól és elviharzott.

\- Én… bocsánat - motyogta megszeppenten Kouyou.

\- Ugyan, nem a te hibád - mosolygott rá szomorkásan Akira édesanyja. - Tudod, a férjem elhagyott minket, amikor a fiam még egészen kicsi volt. Szerintem nincsenek is róla emlékei, mégis ő az a családból, aki leginkább haragszik rá, amiért egy másik nőt választott helyettünk.

\- Sajnálom - hajtotta le a fejét Kouyou.

\- Nem tudhattad, ne hibáztasd magad - legyintett Akira nővére. - Az öcsém különben is hajlamos felhúzni magát a témán, de hamar lenyugszik. Szerintem, ha most bemész a szobájába, már valami egészen mással lesz elfoglalva.

Kouyou bizonytalanul felállt az asztaltól és meghajolva megköszönte a finom vacsorát és a kedves meghívást, majd Akira szobája felé indult. Nem ismerte az utat, de könnyen megtalálta: a fiú hálójából ugyanis gitárszó hallatszott. Bekopogott, de nem kapott választ, így félénken nyitott be. Akira bizonyára hallotta, ahogy bemegy, mégse hagyta abba a játékot.

\- Nem is tudtam, hogy te is gitározol - csúszott ki Kouyou száján.

\- Ja. De a basszust jobban szeretem. A gitár húrjai túl vékonyak - morogta a fiú, majd végre félretette a hangszert, és, mivel eddig háttal ült Kouyou-nak, iskolatársa felé fordult. Arcán újra ott díszelgett a folyton viselt kendő.

\- Figyelj, ne haragudj, hogy faggatóztam - hajolt meg Kouyou.

\- Én tartozom bocsánatkéréssel - mondta halkan Akira. - Túlreagáltam a dolgot. Tudod, teljes szívemből gyűlölöm azt a szemétládát. El sem tudod képzelni, milyen érzés az, ha azt látod, hogy az anyád is és a nővéred is halálra melózza magát, hogy fenntartsa a családot, mert a tulajdon apád arra nem hajlandó, hogy tartásdíjat fizessen, hogy legalább ennyivel segítsen a nevelésedben, ha már látni sem akar.

\- De igen… Tudom, milyen érzés - mondta szomorúan Kouyou. Váratlanul a felszínre tört belőle az elmúlt hónapok keserűsége, és mindent elmesélt Akirának, aki szótlanul hallgatta. Mikor befejezte, a fiú zavarba jött. - Izé… sajnálom, nem kellett volna mindezt rádzúdítanom, akár egy lavinát.

\- Semmi baj. - Akira vonásai ellágyultak. - Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad. Tudom, milyen nehéz lehetett erről beszélned.

Kouyou elpirult. Már éppen mondott volna valamit, amikor Akira anyukája megzavarta őket.

\- Fiúk, már nagyon későre jár. Ha Takashima-kun haza akar ma menni, el kéne indulnia - mondta. Kouyou felnézett az Akira falára függesztett órára. Már fél tíz is elmúlt. - Persze itt is aludhatsz, de akkor hívd fel a szüleidet, nehogy aggódjanak!

\- Köszönöm, de már így is tovább zavartam, mint illett volna, és nem hoztam magammal váltás ruhát, se az iskolatáskámat - vakarta a fejét zavartan Kouyou.

\- Akkor hazakísérlek - mondta Akira, és nem törődve Kouyou tiltakozásával, az ajtó felé indult. - A ruháidat meg majd beviszem a suliba, ha anyu kimosta őket.

\- Nagyon köszönöm! - hajolt meg Akira anyukája felé a fiú, majd követte iskolatársát. A nappalin áthaladva elbúcsúzott a Suzuki család többi tagjától.

Az eső még mindig zuhogott odakint. Akira széles esernyőt emelt a fejük fölé, és Kouyou-ba karolva húzta magához egészen közel a fiút, hogy egyiküket se érje a víz. Lassan haladtak végig az utcákon, szótlanul, míg egy fél órával később el nem érték Kouyou-ék házát.

\- Mintha azt mondtad volna délután, hogy közel laksz - nézett rá Akira, mire a fiú vállat vont.

\- Kinek mi a messze...

\- Figyelj csak, mielőtt bemész, lehet egy kérdésem? - döntötte oldalra a fejét a szőke fiú, mire Kouyou sután bólintott.

\- Hát persze.

\- Lehet, hogy pofán fogsz ezért vágni, de muszáj megkérdeznem: a fiúkat szereted, ugye?

Kouyou szemei hatalmasra tágultak. Azt kellett volna mondania, hogy természetesen nem, és felháborodást színlelni, amiért Akira ilyet feltételez róla, ám olyannyira meglepte, hogy iskolatársa ilyen nyíltan nekiszegezte a kérdést, hogy egyszerűen képtelen lett volna hazudni.

\- Én… én… én… - makogta, mire Akira gyengéden elmosolyodott.

\- Csak azért kérdezem, mert már régóta tetszel nekem, Kouyou-kun - ismerte be a fiú, és most először mintha félénken nézett volna félre. - Csakhogy amikor azokkal a gazdag ficsúrokkal lógtál, lehetetlen volt megközelíteni téged. Gondoltam, most kihasználom az alkalmat, és elhívlak randira, de mégiscsak jobb megkérdezni a másikat, hogy egyáltalán szereti-e a fiúkat, mielőtt leégetjük magunkat, nem?

\- Te randizni akarsz velem? - esett le Kouyou álla, mire Akira bólintott.

\- Szeretnék, igen. De csak akkor, ha te is.

A döbbent tinédzser egy percig csak bámult a másikra. Hosszú időbe telt, míg meg tudta emészteni a hallottakat, ámbár azok egyáltalán nem voltak ellenére. Sőt, ő is nagyon szívesen randizott volna Suzuki Akirával.

\- Benne vagyok - bólintott végül. Akira erre közel hajolt hozzá és nyomott egy kedveskedő puszit a szeme alá.

\- Pénteken a parkban?

\- Ott leszek - mosolygott fülig pirulva Kouyou.

Lehet, hogy már nem volt gazdag, és sok mindent elveszített az apja miatt, ám most már azt is tudta, hogy nyert is valamit, ami többet ért a világ minden kincsénél: lehetőséget, hogy szeressék és ő viszont szerethessen.


End file.
